To Love the Night
by Heart of PureSilver
Summary: In which their niece plans to bring them together to stop their fighting and it works a little too well. One-Shot. Set in my "Three" series universe. Contains IzuTobi Yaoi, a HashiMada Mpreg child, a romantic speech, and a depressing/hard-to-get Tobirama. Don't like, don't read.


Izumi sighed, pouting at the problem she had been presented with. For as long as she could remember, she loved both her uncles very dearly. She cherished them almost as much as her parents. However, she hated the fact that whenever they were in the same room with each other, an argument would break out. She didn't like yelling and nasty words. It wasn't right. It also wasn't nice to see Uncle Zuzu so depressed after one of those fights.

She was currently trying to cheer up Izuna from the aftermath of his most recent squabble. She patted his back, frowning at the depressing cloud that hovered over him. It was bigger than her Daddy's whenever her Mama said something hurtful to him. That wasn't a good sign. She didn't want this to go on. Uncle Zuzu didn't deserve to be treated so harshly. Why couldn't Uncle Tobi see how much Izuna cared about him? According to her mom, this had been going on for a couple years now.

Izumi figured her Mama knew more about what was happening then she did. Mama always knew what was best. With her objective in mind, she went into the kitchen where her mother was currently sorting out paperwork of some sort for her father. She pattered up to him, tugging on his kimono to get his attention. He looked down at her, smiling brightly at her. She always loved seeing him smile. It was prettier than the rays of sunshine that streamed in through the windows in the morning.

"What is it, Izumi?" he asked.

"Mama, why do Uncle Tobi and Uncle Zuzu fight all the time?" she questioned innocently. "Don't they like each other? So why do they always say bad things to each other? Does Uncle Tobi really hate Uncle Zuzu?"

Madara knelt down to her level, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair. "It's not that Tobirama hates Izuna. It's more like he's in denial."

"Denial? What does that mean?"

"Izuna is in love with Tobirama, that much is certain. However, Tobirama doesn't want to say the same for Izuna."

"Why not?"

He shook his head, sighing. "He's too proud and stubborn. He seems to think that there's no way that they can possibly be together. Maybe it's guilt for past mistakes or fear that drives him away. Whatever the case may be, he refuses to accept any feelings he may have for Izuna."

"Can't we get them to love each other?"

"I wish there was a way, Izumi-chan. Only time will tell if they end up together or not."

Izumi pouted. Like heck was she gonna go along with that! Time was taking too long and she wanted both her uncles to be happy. She had to be the one to take action and bring them together. This, she swore!

Madara blinked at the burning resolve in his daughter's eyes. She zoomed out of the room in a hurry, apparently having a plan in mind. He smiled at her retreating form. She was so innocent and sweet. She was truly determined to make her uncles happy. Whatever she had planned, he sincerely hoped it would work. He too was getting fed up with the constant fights. He was on the verge of whaling on Tobirama just to knock some sense into the stubborn Senju. He hated to see his little brother so torn up over Tobirama's rejections. Izuna had been trying to woo the Senju for three years now and had made _some_ progress, but _some_ progress wasn't enough for the idiot. Tobirama knew Izuna had feelings for him. Tobirama knew he was probably falling for Izuna, but he still refused to acknowledge those sentiments.

"Mama!"

He saw Izumi run up to him. "Yes, Izumi?"

"I got an idea!" she declared happily, one of her fantasy books in hand. "We need a love potion!"

"Love potion?" he repeated in bewilderment.

"If the storybooks are right, then a love potion will make Uncle Tobi fall in love with Uncle Zuzu!" she explained animatedly, showing the pictures to visualize the plan. "I was wondering where we could find one."

It took all of his willpower not to burst out laughing. "I don't know about a love potion, but…I may have something close to it."

"Really?"

"Yes. If you place _that_ in their food or drink, they'll fall head over heels for the other."

"Yippee!" Izumi cheered. "You're the best, Mama!"

" _If you can call an aphrodisiac a love potion, then I'm technically not lying,_ " Madara deviously thought. " _It's about time someone did something about that idiotic Senju. Who better to do that than the one most affected by their stupid arguments?_ "

* * *

Izumi snickered evilly, her plot hatching before her very eyes. She was being babysat by her uncles once again, her parents having "a moment" elsewhere. There was no paperwork that needed to be done, so that meant her uncles would be forced to watch over her until her parents returned. She rubbed her hands together, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. She gently tapped the container in her pocket containing the love potion. She couldn't wait to see how things would work out after Uncle Tobi had taken it. He was always so serious. He deserved to be happy just as much as Uncle Zuzu did.

She found her excuse to use it when she said she was thirsty, offering to get the other two drinks. Obviously, Tobirama gave her a suspicious glance when he saw her beaming like Hashirama would when he had something secretive going on. However, she was a child. What could she possibly do compared to the Hokage? Izuna merely thought it was a sweet gesture, thinking that Tobirama could learn a thing or two from their niece about kindness. As she filled the glasses, she listened in on the conversation between her uncles and tried to understand it to the best of her ability.

"Honestly, Tobirama. Would it kill you to be nice for once?"

"Yes, it would."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand, _Uchiha_."

"And why wouldn't I? I'm a shinobi just like you. I know showing emotions can be the difference between life or death on the battlefield, but those times are over."

"…It's all I've ever known, Izuna."

"Hah?" Izuna blurted out in confusion.

"Ever since I was a boy, Chichiue had drilled into me the lessons of being a true shinobi. I followed his every command, even if I personally disagreed with it. As the eldest, Hashirama would inherit Chichiue's position as head of the clan. It was my duty to protect him, no matter what happened to me. So I became the perfect soldier. I was meant to be nothing more than that."

"…Really?"

"Emotions are a weakness. That day when I almost took you from Madara, any hesitation would have meant my end. Sometimes I wonder if I _should_ have faltered…"

"Hashirama would never have let that happen. You're his brother."

"I know that. But if I had hesitated, at least I'd be spared from the troublesome situation plaguing me now."

"You asshole! Am I really that much of a bother to you?"

"Izuna, I nearly _killed_ you!" Tobirama snapped. "You have plenty of other— _better_ —options. Why do you insist on pursuing _me_ of all people? Once our friendship ended, I spent months trying to erase you from my life. I've tried so hard to push you away...so why can't you leave me alone and let things be for once?"

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I'm not going to lie to myself about this. Nothing will change the way I feel for you. I'll keep trying to get through to you, no matter how long it takes me."

"You're a hopeless fool."

Izumi finished putting the love potion in the drinks. She felt sad when she heard everything that was said. So she figured adding some to Izuna's water would help strengthen his feelings for Tobirama. She desperately wanted them to feel better. She took the two glasses into her hands before walking back out to her uncles. She handed a glass to each one, praying to the Rikudo Sennin that the love potion would work like her Mama said it would. She went back to the kitchen to get her own glass of water, anxious to see what would happen once they drank the potion. She walked back into the living room, plopping down on a chair and carefully sipping her drink. She waited and watched as Izuna was the first to gulp down the water spiked with the love potion. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary after he drank it. Maybe it took some time to take effect? She soon saw Tobirama do the same, apparently deeming Izumi too innocent to plot anything malicious. If only he knew how wrong he was.

The longer she waited, the more tired she got. It was getting late now and nothing had happened yet. She did happen to notice both their faces were getting pink, like the room was too hot for them. She sometimes saw her mother's face get that way when her father said certain words she didn't understand to Madara. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep in the chair she had been sitting in. She wouldn't get to see the fruition of her plan immediately.

"She's finally asleep," Izuna said, taking her into his arms before gently setting her down on the couch. "Thank goodness."

"What are you talking about?" Tobirama asked.

"I think nii-san would never forgive me if I allowed her to see it."

"See wha—"

Tobirama was cut off when Izuna practically flung himself at him. He found his back pressed against the wall, Izuna straddling his waist as the Uchiha gazed at him with lust-filled eyes. He immediately began to try and shove the Uchiha off him, but Izuna grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the floor.

"For _three years_ , I've been denied. I'm not waiting any longer," Izuna purred into his ear. "I want you, Tobirama Senju, and I want you _now_."

"Get off me, you—!"

Izuna silenced him with his lips. Any other words Tobirama wanted to shout died in his throat as Izuna practically muzzled him with the amount of kisses he was giving him. Izuna's grip was strong, leaving no room for Tobirama to retaliate. The Senju silently accepted his fate as he allowed Izuna to do what he wanted.

"Why so compliant now, Tobi-chan?" Izuna teased. "I would have thought you'd try and resist a bit longer than that."

"If you're anything like Madara, you're not going to stop until you get what you want," Tobirama snarled, wishing his face wasn't so flushed. "If this is all you want…then do it, you sick bastard. At least you'll finally leave me alone."

"Tobirama," Izuna said, releasing his hold on Tobirama's wrist and placing a hand against the Senju's cheek. "Surely you have more faith in me than that. I wouldn't dream of treating you that way."

"You had no problem treating me like dirt in the past. This is no different."

Izuna gently traced the pink markings, the flesh still smooth to the touch. "I was blind then. I was angry and vengeful. For that, I scarred you so that I would always be able to pick you out. You were my target. I wanted nothing more than to kill you with my own hands."

"I wish you had…"

Izuna furrowed his brows. "Why? Why do you keep thinking that you should die?"

Tobirama avoided his gaze, a forlorn shroud fogging over his normally vibrant vermilion eyes. "Had things been different, this life would move on without me easily."

"You honestly can't think your life is worth that little."

"I am Hashirama's shadow and nothing more. Even without that shadow, the structure will still stand. To protect the head of the clan: that is my duty as both a Senju and his brother. He's always been the achiever; the dreamer. He's the one who matters, yet he risked his life countless times to save mine. I fear that one day he might go too far…because of me."

"…Tobirama? The world is filled with opposites, isn't it?"

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Those counterparts may be as different as can be, but they complement what the other does not have. I think you and your brother are the same way. Like you said, he is the fire and you are its shadow. He is the brightness that brings the day to us while you choose to take on the darkness of the night."

Izuna caressed the scars once more as he gazed into the red eyes of the man he loved. He wanted to take away the old wounds and once again see the flawless face he had known in his childhood. He wanted to plunge into the everlasting crimson pools and take away all the uncertainty and loneliness he found in their depths. He wanted them to remain ever radiant, never to be dimmed by such negative feelings.

"The day illuminates our lives. It gives us sanctuary. It breathes life into all living things. As it sets in the west, it dims the sky and graces us with the beauty of twilight before it rests; just to do it all again the next day. We love it because of the visible gifts it gives to us and we can always expect it to return with as much vigor as yesterday. But the night is not so lucky. As soon as dusk falls and the black of night encompasses all, we retreat into the light of our homes. We dislike the night because we are afraid. Not because of the darkness itself, but because we fear the unknown that lurks within that darkness. We are blinded by our own insecurities to see the gifts it brings us."

Izuna's fingers eased themselves into the pure white locks of hair. "Were it not for night, we wouldn't understand the serenity of watching the glow of fireflies after a weary summer day. We wouldn't be able to marvel at the stars that dot the heavens only when the sun has said its goodbye. The moon would never be able to grace the earth below with its tender light."

Izuna closed the distance between them, his face hovering a few centimeters before Tobirama's. "You fail to see the gift that you truly are. Hashirama obviously saw it right from the start. Nii-san saw it thanks to Hashirama's words. I see it too. So why can't you?"

"But why…?" Tobirama asked, his emotionless façade slowly cracking. "After everything I've done to you, how can you still say such foolish things?"

"Tobirama…do you want to know why I refuse to leave you alone; why I fell in love with you in the first place?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for three years now."

"It's your selflessness, Tobirama. Your sense of altruism is incredible, possibly greater than that oaf of a brother you have. It's your greatest aspect…and your greatest weakness." Izuna's bangs shadowed his eyes. "From what you told me, you dedicated your very existence to making your brother's dream come true. You didn't care what happened to you as long as your brother was safe; as long as Konoha became a reality. You never once considered your own happiness…and that scares me."

"Trivial pleasures such as happiness are inconsequential. It isn't worth—"

"You _are_ worth it, Tobirama." He wrapped his arms around the other. "Hashirama loves you enough that he would die for you. Hell, I would do the same. No one should feel like their life is a burden on someone they care for. I don't want to see you hurt like this anymore. No one really knows that you feel like this because you're so guarded. You've done so much to keep it that way because it's all you've known. You push them away to protect them as well as to protect yourself. You don't want those attachments because you know it'll affect you negatively if you should lose them."

"Izuna…"

"I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were. But I want you to realize that what I feel for you won't ever diminish, even if you think I shouldn't care for you at all. I will never leave you alone…so you won't have to feel lonely or insignificant ever again, Tobirama."

"Those are nothing but flowery words and empty promises…" Tobirama growled out. "I don't need you or your sentimentality."

"Is that so? You admitted you felt something other than hatred after I confessed to you."

He could feel Izuna's hands traveling up his shirt. "Cease this at once."

"If you continue to lie to yourself about this, then you leave me no choice but to make you see reason _my_ way."

Izuna maneuvered him unto the floor. Tobirama didn't know what possessed him to allow Izuna to remove his shirt, letting the Uchiha have reign over the exposed body before him. Izuna was intent on taking Tobirama as his, one way or another. Izuna removed his own shirt, revealing a set of toned pectorals. The Uchiha then ran his hands over the other, as if memorizing every detail through touch alone. He began to kiss the visible scars, many of which he remembered giving to the Senju during the clan wars. Izuna noticed the involuntary shivers, smirking at the sulky, yet embarrassed look on Tobirama's face.

"Tobirama, I want you to be mine…" Izuna whispered. "Not just your body or your love. I want everything: your smiles, your sorrows, your pain, your fears, your strengths, your flaws, your tears. Every aspect about you that makes you Tobirama Senju…I want to be able to cherish them all, if you'll allow me."

"Shameless romantic," Tobirama quietly snorted. "You disgust me…"

"Stubborn Senju. There's no shame in expressing myself to the one I love. I only wish for you to see it for what it is and not for what you _think_ it is. If I have to go farther to make you see that, I will."

"Izuna…Don't."

"No. It's high time you lost your—"

"Not in front of Izumi, you idiot! Do you WANT Madara to skin us both alive!?"

Izuna paused, briefly looking over to the sleeping child. She was still snoozing, which was a good thing. Izuna reluctantly admitted that Tobirama was right. Should she wake and see them, it would definitely be a hassle to explain the situation. It was way too early for the child to learn about the actions involved with "the birds and the bees". He then blinked as he thought about what Tobirama had said. A sly smile spread across his face and the nervous flush on Tobirama's only served to confirm what he was beginning to think.

"There's no need to be afraid. Even when you push me away, I will always be there for you. I promise."

"Stop with the fancy drivel that continues to spew from your mouth. Such promises are too easily broken."

"Then how shall I prove myself to you? That my words ring true in that clever Senju brain of yours?"

"…If you truly mean what you say…then stay. Don't leave…like so many others before you."

Izuna smiled. This man, broken and put back together so many times, endured for the sake of others from the shadows of the radical flames his brother brought. This man, who had to watch people he cared for die, shut himself away for so long to avoid feeling that loss again so it would not hinder him again. This man was someone who loved his brother so much that he'd rather die than become a burden to him. This man did not want words, but action.

"I will stay. I know they are just words right now, but I will make them a reality. Know that tonight, I am with you. Should my body fail me, know that my love will stay with you. I'll stay as long as you wish me to."

"Izuna…"

"Now…Is your body ready?"

"You just ruined it," stated Tobirama, glaring at the cheekily grinning Uchiha.

"Come on. You know you love me."

A gentle smile. "…I suppose."

"Then show it to me, Tobirama Senju," Izuna hummed in reply. "It's your turn to prove yourself."

* * *

"And THAT is how your mama and papa first got together!"

"HASHIRAMA!" Tobirama yelled, face flushed in embarrassment and anger. "This is NOT what I meant when I said to keep them busy! Why would you tell a story like _that_ in front of my kids!?"

"Yuko-chan asked me and Kazuki decided to listen in too," Hashirama answered honestly. "I couldn't deny her request. And who was I to refuse another member to the audience?"

"Cute!" Yuko cheered, applauding for her uncle. "Tell it again! Tell it again!"

"I didn't even know love potions worked that way," Kazuki commented. "Boy, the storybooks sure got it wrong!"

"How did you even know how _that_ happened in such exquisite detail?" Izuna curiously asked, seemingly unaffected by the embarrassing story about his first union with his husband. "We were alone that whole night."

"Madara and I were secretly watching from afar!" Hashirama chirped in reply.

Tobirama paled. "You and Madara were watching us while…!?"

Hashirama nodded, a devious grin spreading across his face. "The WHOLE time."

"You're a sick, sick man…both of you are."

"Lighten up, Tobirama," Izuna said, wrapping his arms around his significant other. "He did get one thing right. It was as magical as Hashirama described it, wasn't it?"

"The fact that he described it in the first place turns my stomach…But…" A soft smile, one Izuna remembered very well and still loves to this day. "Yes, it was."

* * *

 _Take him and cut him out in little stars,  
And he will make the face of heaven so fine  
That all the world will be in love with night  
And pay no worship to the garish sun._

— _ **Romeo and Juliet, Act III, scene ii**_

* * *

 **I don't know how I ended up doing this. I blame reading Shakespeare's** _ **Romeo and Juliet**_ **(those specific lines are what gave me inspiration for this), black. k. kat's** _ **As Is the Sea Marvelous**_ **, and a few tumblr posts. It was just a roller-coaster of emotion. I'm such a fangirl, yet I don't regret shipping these two. They give me life. ENJOY THE ROMANTIC CHEESINESS!**


End file.
